Pinky's SuperSpecial Fan Fic
by IsaacHayessoulgirl
Summary: What happens when Pinky is left alone at Acme Labs all night with a criminal mastermind on his tail? Stay tuned!


**Pinky' Super Special Fan Fic.**

It was quiet in Acme Labs. Pinky, who as we know is adventurous, didn't enjoy this. "I'm BORED, Brian! Poit." He fell on his back like a five-year-old. "Why haven't we tried to take over the world in three weeks?"  
"If by three weeks, you mean two hours, then the answer is simple, my feeble-minded associate," He answered, walking to the front of the cage. "Pinky, do you know why my plans keep failing?"  
"Um... because there's always a tiny hole in them and it always somehow backfires at the last second due to someone, allowing the plan to collapse upon itself at the last minute?" Brain's face turned red, but he decided to this time control his anger. "No, Pinky, because you mess everything up anytime you can! Your foolishness ALWAYS blocks my conquest of world domination! And that is why tonight, Pinky, I try to take over the world... alone."  
"Alone?! Brain, you can't! I'll miss you! Besides, they won't like it!"  
"Who won't like it? Oh wait, let me guess! Hmm." He said sarcastically. "The lollipop fairies living in our cookie jar?!"  
"Well, yes, them too, but I meant the viewers! They know it won't be funny without the two of us!"  
"Viewers? What viewers?"  
"You know! The children and parents watching our cartoon!" He looked at the camera. "Hello, children! I like cheeeeeeeeeese..." And he laughed. I wonder if Steven Spielberg ever watched us- oh!" He said as Brain grabbed him by the snout. "Don't be ridiculous, Pinky, this is real life, not some psuedo adventure for the viewers!" He let him go and jumped off of their cabinet. "Next time I see you, Pinky, I will be giving you a medal, assigning you as vice dictator of the world!"  
"Well, um, if I'm vice dictator, can every Monday be hug and love each other day?! Ooh! And can we shrink beavers to be really teeny-weeny so they can guard our crops at night while we listen to Bob Hope?"  
"Or perhaps, next time I see you, I'll be hurting you in an unspeakable manner." He walked out. Pinky started bawling and sitting in the corner of the cage. "Brain hates me me! Wahahahhah! ZORT! Waaaah!" He paused. "I'm hungry. Well, since Brain's not here, I can sneak into the lounge and eat out of the fridge!" He leaped of the counter, running across the floor and giggling. But little did he know, tradgedy was ahead because hiding behind the cage was... SNOWBALL! "Ha! Let's see how Brain likes it when I single-handedly kidnap and harm his ninny of a friend! HAHAHAHA!"  
So Pinky tied a rope around the handle of the fridge and pulled it open. "Naaaarrrf!" He said in his enlightened voice as he beheld the foods before him. "I want the chocolate pie!" Snowball was on a high shelf overlooking the fridge. "Time for a little surprise attack!" He jumped off the shelf. Pinky carried the pie away with him, licking his lips. "Yummy!" Unfortunately for Snowball, Pinky had already walked away, so he went flying into the fridge. Pinky shut it, not hearing Snowball's cries for help. He was now locked in the fridge. "This facility is almost as frigid as Ike Turner's heart!"  
Pinky took the last bite of the pie. "Yummy yummy pie! Ha ha! NARF!" He wiped his face with his arm. "Now, where do I go to throw this pie tin out? It would be rather rude of me to leave a mess! Hmm. Oh! Maybe it's behind that door that says 'Brain's Experiments, do NOT enter, especially Pinky.' Poit. Well, I don't see a trashcan nearby, so I guess it MUST be there. He opened the door, viewing all the machinery before him. Another enlightened: "Naaaarrrrf!" He started jumping with excitement. "Egads! Brain's metal suit! Well, since he's not back yet, I think I'll play with it! Besides, he'd let me! He trusts me completely with ALL his complicated equitment! ZORT!" He climbed in it and giggled excitedly. Snowball stood on on of the shelves. "Oh, Pinky, as usual, you make this too easy!" But Pinky, playing with the levers, made the right arm jerk back, making Snowball fall off the shelf. Not only that, but ALL of the machinery fell on him. Pinky blushed. "Oops. Well, I'll clean that up later!" He walked out, still in the metal suit. In pitch dark, Snowbball was still under all the spare weapons. "That mouse is going down."  
Pinky ran around the lab. "Oh, this is such great fun! I sure do miss Brain, though. But he deserves the world, he works hard for it. I shouldn't complain about his dreams. I'm being selfish." He sighed. "Oh, look! Stick thingies!" He jumped on the shelf. "Mat-ches?..." They're lovely!" He started using it as a magic wand. "Ha! I'm going to cast Little Red Riding Hood to live on land with Prince Eric like the Fairy Godmother!" And he lit the lab on fire. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PORK! I mean, HELP!" Snowball came out of the closet. "Finally! After three hours, I'm FINALLY going to get that idiot sidekick of Brain's!" But he saw the fire and SCREAMED. Brain came running back into the lab, panting. Without question, he just broke the fire extiguisher and put the fire out completely. Pinky gasped with delight. "Brain!" He ran over and hugged him tightly. "Pinky! You must help me! There's an angry mob outside coming for me!"  
"Who is it?"  
"The angry viewers of Fox! They find the show terrible when it's not involving the two of us! Oh, it's horrible!" Pinky gasped... well, again. "You mean like when we got put with Elmyra?"  
"Oh, no. Far, far, worse than that my friend!"  
"Zounds! THAT bad?!"  
Snowball came out. "You two are de-" But he got trampled by the angry mob. "...I give up."  
"Come, Pinky. We must go back to the cage to prepare for tomorrow night."  
"Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"  
"Same thing we do every night at risk of being cancelled, Pinky- TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

They're dinky, they're Pinky and The Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain!


End file.
